


the big idea

by backwards



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Louis, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwards/pseuds/backwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University students Harry and Zayn are filming a prank for YouTube that requires Harry to walk around campus asking random men if he could suck their dick. One of the guys, Louis, who agrees to such offer is too attractive for Harry to pass down. </p><p>He doesn't think its much of a prank anymore after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the big idea

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea a while ago watching these hilarious pranks on youtube, so pretty much credits to them.

"Alright, have you got your camera?" Harry asks Zayn as they step out of their dorm.

They had been planning to film for their new prank video for days, and today they had the day off, making it the most convenient day to film. Zayn had originally came up with the idea and Harry wasn't one to oppose to any of his suggestions. Besides, all he had to do was ask random strangers if they would let Harry suck them off, it was that simple.

Harry was shameless, anyone who's ever talked to him for more than ten minutes would know this. He had nothing to hide and nothing to be afraid of, it's in his nature.

"Yeah, 've got it. Make sure your recorder is on." Zayn motions towards the phone in Harry's pocket. "I believe we're all set."

"I believe we are."

 

Zayn remains at a partially far distance with his camera on, capturing every moment as Harry finds his first victim. 

Harry points out a brown-haired man with broad shoulders, mouth quirking as he decides that he'll be his first victim of the prank.

The young man, probably early twenties, was sitting by the library with his full attention on a novel.

Harry approaches him slowly almost like a predator would aproach their prey, casually taking a seat across from him.

The brown-eyed man looks up with a curious smile for a few seconds before focusing back to the novel. 

"Hi." Harry chirps, flashing a dimpled grin at the stranger.

"Hi." The man mimicks, settling his novel upsidedown on the table before looking at Harry.

"I had a question for you."

"What is it?" The man raises an eyebrow.

"Would you let me suck your dick? For free, of course." 

The man's eyes widen comically before he chokes out a surprised laugh.

"Sorry bud, I'm not gay." He shrugs, smiling mirthfully at Harry. 

However, he doesn't end it there. That does nothing to shut Harry down.

"Who cares! You could just close your eyes and pretend I'm a girl." Harry insists carefully.

The man laughs before declining again and that's when Harry tells him it's a prank and points to where Zayn is waving with the camera.

The man, who's name was Liam, agreed to being in the video and Harry thanked him briefly for participating.

The next victim was a tall male, a few inches taller than Harry. As the man was walking with his attention on the phone, Harry stood in his way, making the man look up at Harry with a puzzled expression.

"Hello?" The stranger questions, looking at Harry with a raised brow.

"Hi. My name is Harry and I wanted to know something." 

"What did you want to know?"

Harry bites his bottom lip. "I wanted to know if I could suck your dick."

The guy frowns faintly in what seems like pity to Harry, shaking his head. "I mean, I've got a girlfriend. I'm not sure she'll be okay with that." He laughs out unsurely. 

"We could ask her! Can you call her?"

The man nods shrugging, taking out his phone as he calls up what Harry assumes is his girlfriend.

It's almost too hard for Harry to hold in his laughter as the man raises his phone to his ear, waiting for his girlfriend to answer the call. And when she does, Harry can't help but smile.

"Hey babe. Yeah, I'm good. So this guy came up to me with an offer and I need to know what you think." The man graciously passes the phone to Harry.

Harry winks as he takes the phone, bringing it up to his ear quickly.

"Hello!" Harry says cheerfully.

 _"Hi."_ The girl on the other line laughs.

"I was wondering if you're okay with me sucking your boyfriend off? We could even have a threesome... if you'd like."

The girl takes a moment before she laughs and hums in acceptance. _"I mean, it's alright with me."_

"Thank you!" Harry hands the man back his phone, beaming brightly. "She said she was fine with it."

The man only chuckles. "Alright I guess you can then."

Harry smiles and then breaks into an uproaring laughter, explaining to the man how it was all just a prank.

"You got me good." The man laughs, hiding his face in embarassment.

"Do you mind being in the video?"

"Not at all."

 

Harry continues with the prank, going around offering random men a blowjob. Most of them decline kindly, others give him weird looks and tell him to go away. Then there are those few who actually agree and Harry takes their hand as he pretends to walk to his dorm just before he breaks it to them.

When Harry is about to tell Zayn that they were pretty much done, Harry spots a very attractive man sitting under a tree, wearing a blue jean shirt over a white collar.

He decides this will be his last victim, walking up to the stranger and sitting beside him on the cool grass. Harry makes sure Zayn is still filming before speaking up.

"Hi." Harry says happily, bumping his shoulder softly against the blue eyed man.

The man flicks his cigarette, smiling apprehensively at Harry. "Hey."

Harry looks closely at the man, not even trying to hide the fact that he was checking him out. The man's eyes were gorgeous, not to mention the rest of his features. He's got a light scruff that makes him look rugged along with the random tattoos scattered all over his body. He cheekbones are beautifully caved in, accompaning his jawline nicely. He's also got the cutest little nose Harry's ever seen.

God, Harry wants to ride his face.

"What's your name?" Harry asks him then, partially because he's curious but mostly for the video.

"Louis." _Louis_ smiles, tossing his cigarette on the floor.

"Well Louis, I wanted to know if I could, you know, maybe suck your dick?"

"Pardon?" Louis responds almost immediately.

"Could I suck your dick?" Harry repeats, feeling his heart strangely beat quicker as Louis' mouth quirks. He seems unfazed, throwing Harry off the boat.

"With those lips, you could suck me off any day love." Louis replies casually, winking at him with a faint smirk spread across his lips. 

Harry swallows, licking his lips subconsciously. "So yeah?"

"Right now?" 

Harry nods eagerly, questioning any further decision. 

He takes a moment to come back to his senses, pulling himself away from this little bubble he seemed to build around Louis.

 _This is only a prank,_ he tells himself. 

Except, Louis is _really_ attractive, more than anyone he's seen in a while. He can't let this oportunity go, he'd be stupid if he did. And besides, Harry hasn't been laid in over _three months,_  his mind and body are clouded in sexual desires.

So Harry decides he's going through with this. It's his final decision and he's not backing out, not with the way Louis is looking at him. 

Louis smiles as he gets up on his feet, extending out a hand to pull Harry's lanky body up.

"Alright. We can go to my dorm, it's just behind that building right there." Louis points to a brown building near the fountain. 

Harry's eyes flicker nervously to where Zayn is holding the camera, giving him a thumbs up. As soon as Louis faces away, Harry gestures at Zayn to turn it off, taking a hold of Louis' hand.

Harry doesn't get to see Zayn's confused and quite shocked expression, too focused on Louis' amused one as Harry intertwines their fingers together.

They walk hand in hand to Louis' dorm, Harry's heart pounding furiously as Louis opens the door.

"Come on in." Louis says, moving out of the way to let Harry in.

When he walks inside, he's instantly met with warm, inviting air. The dorm is a little bigger than Harry and Zayn's, he notices.

Harry is taken aback when he gets pushed up against the wall, Louis breathing hotly over his neck.

"You're beautiful." Louis whispers as he leans in, capturing Harry's lips in a kiss. The kiss itself is slow and almost cautious. They're both wary of the bold and obvious fact that this is their first encounter, that they're strangers who are about to commit such an intimate act.

But it seems as if that thought is pushed aside as Harry's tongue darts out, meeting Louis' own languidly.

Harry pulls back with a loud, wet sound, breathlessly smiling when he buries his face in the crook of Louis' neck.

Louis brings a hand over Harry's hair fondly, brushing away the curls from his face.

"You never gave me a name _princess."_

"Harry." He murmurs, voice filled with heavy lust and need. He nearly _preens_ at the nickname, feeling himself fall deep into this submission Louis has created in him.

He's already half-hard in his jeans, but he's aware of what he had originally came for. He came to suck Louis off, that's all. He gets no orgasm in return, it wasn't part of the deal.

So Harry gets on his knees swiftly, fiddling with the button of Louis' jeans. He props it open, pulling the zipper slowly down as he looks up at Louis with hooded lids. His jeans pool at his ankles, Harry gripping both of Louis' bare thighs.

Louis is staring back down at Harry with his pupils blown, licking his lips as Harry pulls down his briefs.

Louis' cock springs out, hard and leaking precome at the tip. It's beautifully thick and long and just so _so_ lovely, Harry's arse basically _throbs_ at the idea of having it inside of him.

But that won't happen today, or ever if he's being frank.

"Go on then babe, show me what that mouth can do." Louis nudges his cock against Harry's bottom lip teasingly.

Harry nods, parting his lips and sticking out his tongue. His licks a long stripe along the side of Louis' cock, feeling the pulsing vein beating against his tongue.

He takes Louis' cock in his hand, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the shiny head blurting out precome.

Harry firstly swirls his tongue over the head before he sucks it into his mouth, savoring the salty taste of it. He bobs his head, taking Louis down deeper and deeper.

Louis lets out a low groan at the feel of Harry's warm, wet mouth around his cock. His hips jerk a little impulsively, making Harry gag a bit. 

"Yeah, yeah." Louis mutters as Harry lets his jaw go slack. "Want me to fuck your pretty little mouth?"

Harry pulls off momentarily, missing the weight of Louis' cock on his tongue. For a very _very_  brief moment, lust takes over Harry's mind as he nods and chokes out a desperate, _"yes Daddy."_

Louis' hips stutter as he moans loudly at that, grasping the back of Harry's head as he guides his cock inside of his mouth. Harry keeps eye contact, making Louis grunt in pleasure as he thrusts in.

His thrusts start off slow, letting Harry get used to the feeling. He gags occasionally as he tries to get his throat to relax.

It's difficult, really, because his own dick is constricted in his tight jeans and Harry is desperate for some pleasure of his own.

"So good for Daddy. So, _so_ good." Louis' thrusts have become more rapid, turning into quick, sharp thrusts. Harry can feel tears prickling at his eyes, but otherwise hums in content as Louis continues to fuck his mouth. "Jesus, I'm close."

Harry pulls off abruptly at that, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What the he-"

"I want you to fuck me. Please Daddy. I _need_ it." Harry knows he sounds desperate, and if Louis wasn't as horny as he is, he would've kicked him out instantly. But fortunately, thats not the case.

Louis smirks, pulling Harry up and giving him a small peck on the lips. "On the bed, now."

Harry doesn't know which of the three beds he's speaking of until Louis points at the one on the far left. 

He smiles, padding quickly to the last bed against the wall. He slips off his boots, followed by every other piece of clothing, leaving himself bare and exposed for Louis to see.

When Louis approaches him with a bottle of lube and a condom in one hand, Harry is giddy, positioning himself on his hands and knees.

Louis leaves the lube and the condom beside Harry, running a warm hand down his spine.

It sends shivers down Harry's back, making him arch inward.

Suddenly and without much of a warning, Louis gives him one loud smack on his arse cheek. 

 _"Fuck."_ Harry moans, feeling his dick twitch as it hangs untouched in between his legs.

"Like that Harry? Like getting spanked?" Harry nods embarrassingly, feeling his face get hot as Louis smacks him once more. 

He takes the bottle of lube as he soothes Harry's bum with his other hand, rubbing soft circles over the doughy, pale skin.

Harry hears the bottle click open making him swallow in jitteriness. A few seconds later, Harry feels a cool finger pressing lightly against his fluttering hole.

Louis presses his finger inside slowly, curling it slightly as Harry gasps in surprise. 

He turns his head to the side to look at Louis, noticing that he's completely naked too. Harry can see more of his tattoos, the  _'It Is What It Is'_ over his chest.

"You okay princess? If it gets too much just tell me yeah?" Louis informs him softly, denoting the dominant tone only for a moment.

"I'm okay Daddy." Harry assures him as Louis presses in another finger, scissoring them to stretch Harry open. He buries his face in the pillows, gripping tightly at the unfamiliar scented sheets. 

After three fingers, Harry is panting and thrusting in the air, cock throbbing harshly it's almost painful.

"Please Daddy, fuck me. _Please."_ Harry cries, hoping that Louis would have _some_ compassion and give him what he needs. Instead, Louis withdraws his fingers and gives him another smack.

"Be patient. Bet you'd let anyone at this campus fuck you like the needy slut you are huh? You'd take anyone just to have a cock in your tight little arse." Louis mutters huskily in Harry's ear. 

Harry shuts his eyes tightly, shaking his head. "N-no. Just you Daddy." 

"That's right." Harry can hear the sound of foil being ripped open, sending waves of relief all throughout his body.

Louis is _finally_ going to fuck him.

Harry sighs in pleasure as soon as he feels the head of Louis' cock nudge against his hole, slowly pushing inside of him. Louis growls lowly as he continues to push in, cock enveloped around the tight, overwhelming heat of Harry's arse.

It's unbelievable, is what it is. Harry can't describe in proper words how full he feels with Louis' cock buried deep inside him.

He melts in the feeling of Louis' thick cock, closing his eyes tightly as he lets his body relax.

Louis grunts as soon as he's balls deep inside of Harry, resting his head in between Harry's shoulder blades.

He presses the softest kiss there, earning a soft mewl from Harry.

Louis then pulls out, gripping onto Harry's hips before thrusting back in at full force, balls slapping loudly against Harry's arse.

It feels like all the air has been sucked out of Harry's lungs, leaving him panting and aching to breathe.

"Daddy-" Harry cries as Louis pounds into him repeatedly, hitting Harry _right_  where he needs it. 

"What princess? You like this? Like having my cock inside you?" Louis' voice is breathy and scratchy as he fucks repeatedly into him, making the bed underneath them creak with each thrust.

Harry only whimpers in response, fist white as he grips the sheets tighter than before. His whole body rocks forward as Louis thrusts, his own cock slapping against his tummy hard.

The slick, wet sounds of flesh against flesh fill in the room along with Harry's loud whimpers and Louis' low groans. It buzzes in Harry's ear as he begins to feel a familiar, warm feeling building in the pit of his stomach.

Louis pulls out, leaving Harry clench against nothing but emptiness. Louis taps his hip softly, "I want you to ride me."

Harry nods as Louis lies against the bed, spreading his legs slightly. He smiles at Harry comfortingly, motioning at Harry to sit on his lap.

Harry moves over Louis' lap, setting his legs on either side of Louis' hips. He lets his arse rub against Louis' cock, sliding up and down in a grinding motion. 

Louis' cock slips in between Harry's cheeks, making a low moan escape his lips.

"Fuck, you're such a tease." Louis thrusts up against Harry's arse, hand pressing against Harry's stomach. 

He bites his bottom lip to hold back a smile, guiding Louis' cock over his hole with a hand behind his back. When his cock finally presses in, Harry sinks down slowly, eyes fluttering closed at the feel of it.

Harry is fully seated over Louis' lap, cock buried deeper than it was before. He lifts himself up before dropping back down again, building up a speed as he bounces on Louis' cock.

He rests both his hands on either side of the bed, leaning back slightly to make it easier for him.

"Christ Harry, you look absolutely stunning." Louis' hands roam all over his chest and finally Harry's cock, giving it quick and sharp tugs.

Harry can't hold it in any longer, orgasm getting closer and closer as he rides Louis.

"I wanna come Daddy. I need to come." Harry bounces faster, whimpering repeatedly as he hits his prostate deliciously.

"Come for me then. Come _baby."_ It's all _too_ much, Louis' cock, his words, his hands all over his body. It sends him off the edge, coming all over Louis' fist with his name on his lips, clenching tightly around his cock.

Louis thrusts up into Harry a few more times before he's shooting his load into the condom, pressing tightly against Harry's already bruised hips.

Harry collapses onto Louis' chest breathlessly, trying to regain his breath.

"You're suffocating me." Louis complains with a laugh, making Harry snort as he pulls off and crashes beside Louis.

He drapes an arm across Louis' chest, curling himself under his arm. 

He's always loved cuddling after sex, whether it's with a one night stand or a boyfriend. No matter the circumstance, Harry has to have someone holding him after he orgasms.

Louis smiles at him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

There's nothing but heavy breathing filling in the room and it's not until Louis speaks when everything crashes down.

"I've seen your videos before you know."

Harry freezes, pulling himself away from Louis to stare at him in shock.

Louis huffs out and rolls his eyes fondly. "I knew about your prank. My mate Liam had texted me earlier saying that some curly haired bloke had offered to blow him as a joke."

"So you knew?" Harry's voice is small and wavering as tears fill his eyes.

Louis _knew_ , this whole time he knew that Harry had been filming for a prank and he still went along with it.

God he feels so stupid, and it shouldn't even be a big deal. He had basically been using Louis at first, but Harry _really_ wanted this. 

Maybe Louis only fucked him because he thought that Harry was nothing but a stupid, desperate _slut._

He buries his face in his hands, letting out small sobs.

"Hey no, don't cry." Louis pulls Harry's hands away from his face. "I like you Harry, I really do even _if_ this started off as a prank. So whatever idea you have in your head, it's not true."

Harry sniffles as he looks at Louis wide-eyed.

"I want to do this again and I'm not just talking about the sex. I want to take you out, get to know you better." Louis flashes him a warm and honest smile. It ignites something in Harry, the way Louis is speaking. Maybe its the softness of his tone or perhaps the sincerity of his smile that lets Harry trust him.

"You do?" Harry questions knowingly as he bites his bottom lip. 

"Of course I do. Only if you'd let me." Harry snuggles in closer, breathing in the smell of sweat and sex on Louis' skin.

"Yeah, I'd really love that." 

 

 

When Harry gets back to his dorm with a dopey smile and Louis' phone number, Zayn is sitting in front of the computer with an unreadable expression.

"Harry, what the fuck? Did you _actually_ blow the guy?"

"Yeah." Harry replies with a grin, waddling over to his bed. Zayn raises a brow in curiousity.

"Did you guys fuck?"

"Yeah." Harry throws himself onto the bed, landing face first on the cool sheets.

"Jesus Harry, pull yourself together." Zayn groans as he turns around in his chair. 

"Yeah." Harry repeats himself, unable to keep the smile off his face. Zayn only rolls his eyes, typing away on the computer.

A text chimes in to Harry's phone, so he pulls it out of his pocket and checks who it's from.

It's from Louis, he quickly slides the phone to unlock it and reads the text.

 

_I can't wait to see you next week princess. Daddy's got a surprise for you x._

 

And yeah, maybe this prank didn't turn out so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is legit the first time I write something like this so I'm sorry this sucks but I can't give you a refund.


End file.
